


Get Out Of Jail Free Card

by Ultra



Category: Necessary Roughness, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, Fixer - Freeform, Gen, Help, Insults, Logan Needs A Hug, Promises, Repaying Debt, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Veronica Mars could use a little help fixing the situations her fiance gets into!<br/>Timeline: AU futurefic</p><p>(Originally written for by southrnbygrace, based on her prompt 'Dani & Nico help keep Logan out of jail'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of Jail Free Card

“Logan, please!” Veronica hissed across the table, grabbing his arm to prevent him getting up.

They were supposed to be here for a quiet dinner. Unfortunately, they’d been spotted by some guys in the far corner who were on some kind of night out, maybe even a bachelor party. Veronica would lay money at least half of them were drunk to the point of collapse and all of them seemed up for making inappropriate comments. Whether it was about Logan’s famous but dead parents, or her own looks, Veronica knew every comment was making her fiance’s blood boil. Before long he was going to lose it, and that they could not afford right now.

“If you think I’m gonna sit here and listen to that...” he said coolly, practically shaking with anger.

“Then we’ll go,” she tried patiently. “We’ll just go back to the hotel and eat there.”

With a nod, Logan agreed and the two stood up. No sooner were they on their feet than he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sure that he was either being attacked or further harassed, he swung around, knocking the guy behind him to the ground. He got the shock of his life when he turned and realised it wasn’t any of the guys from the corner table, just the waiter.

“Oh my God!” Veronica gasped, knowing this was bad.

The manager came rushing over, the guys in the corner bust up laughing, and Logan’s expression was caught between regret and further fury. There was no way this night was going anywhere but down the drain. If she didn’t end up at the police station bailing Logan out, it’d be a miracle. Of course, once in a while, miracles did happen.

“Excuse me,” said a voice Veronica didn’t recognise.

When she looked up and saw a man in a dark suit cut between Logan and the restaurant manager her panic kicked up a notch. She was no less comforted by the woman who appeared at her side, looking just about as nervous as she was.

“Hey,” she forced an awkward smile at Veronica. “I think maybe you, me, and Mr Punchy should be making a move now.”

“Um... I don’t understand,” the blonde flailed a little, even as Logan stepped around the table to join them. “Who are you?” she checked, one hand already creeping into her bag to grab Mr Sparky.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Dani Santino,” the mystery woman greeted both Veronica and Logan warmly. “I know this is probably all a little strange to you, but I know who you are and we’re really just trying to help.”

“You’re with tall, dark, and forehead over there,” asked Logan, jerking his thumb towards the dark-suited man talking quietly with the manager, the waiter he just picked up off the floor, and then the rowdy bunch in the corner.

“That would be Nico,” Dani nodded. “Seriously, he’ll fix this. It’s what he does,” she promised. “But it’ll be a lot easier if we just go.”

Veronica and Logan allowed themselves to be led outside, though both were formulating a getaway plan just in case. The former-P.I. was pretty sure that whoever these people were, she could get herself and Logan away without too much trouble. Her hand stayed at her bag where her taser lived for now, just in case.

“I’m sorry, maybe this is a dumb question,” said Logan as they cleared the restaurant doors and stepped out onto the darkening New York street. “But how do we know we can trust you?”

“Because I am exactly who I say I am?” said Dani, handing over an I.D. card that Veronica was soon inspecting.

“You’re a therapist? For the New York Hawks?” she checked with wide eyes.

“Dr Santino,” Logan spoke the name aloud and snapped his fingers in realisation. “Hey, you got Terrence King’s head back in the game after he walked during the play off against Chicago.”

“That would be me,” Dani admitted, blushing a little under the praise of an apparent fan.

It was at this moment that Nico stepped out of the door beside them, buttoning his jacket. He looked both ways down the street before his focus came to rest of the people in front of him.

“Mr Echolls, Miss Mars,” he greeted them politely. “Can we offer you a ride back to your hotel?”

“Wait a second, what just happened here?” asked Veronica, shaking her head and looking completely baffled. “What did you do?”

“I took care of things, before your fiancé landed himself in police custody... again,” he said with a smirk towards Logan that he just couldn’t help.

“I’d say thank you,” the younger man said warily, “but first I wanna know why you care.”

“Because... I used to know a very good woman who I once promised to always be there for,” he explained with a too serious expression as he glanced between Logan and Veronica. “I failed her when her life took a wrong turn and... well, let’s just say I owe a debt to a certain Miss Lester,” he smiled sadly.

Turning to walk away with Dani’s arm through his, Nico didn’t look back even when Logan called for him to do so. His job was to fix situations and that was what he had done. He wasn’t in it for the thanks or the notoriety. He just did the right thing.

“You are an amazing man, Mr Careles,” Dani told him, as she had so many times before, leaning into his side as they walked along.

“Just doing my job.”


End file.
